


The Princess is in Another Castle: A Medieval Voltron AU

by FortuitousTurnipHarvest



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Gay, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Sorry, M/M, Shunk, klance, of course, pidge is a girl, shallura - Freeform, some violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-06-17 23:09:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15472176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FortuitousTurnipHarvest/pseuds/FortuitousTurnipHarvest
Summary: As trouble breaks out along the northeastern border of Altea, Shiro discovers Princess Allura and his friend Matt have been taken to their enemies' kingdom. He must cross the border with his new team, dubbed Voltron, to rescue the princess.Yes, I realize that its the worst description ever, but I'm tired and I'll fix it later. Also, I plan on editing this story so just try to imagine this story as a movie but better. There will be Klance. There will be Shallura. There will be Shunk. There will be Matt Holt. There will be some badass Allura scenes. Hopefully, there will be some interesting fighting scenes and witty dialogue. Hope you enjoy! Feel free to leave comments if you have any questions, comments, concerns, or fashion tips.





	1. Long Time, No See

King Alfor stood by the window, staring out over the courtyard. He kept his eyes on the front gate, tapping his fingers on the windowsill. A gentle breeze carried into the room, swirling the curtains that hung by him. Humidity hung in the air, making it feel heavy.

The large wooden gate fell forward onto the connecting bridge. A set of two horses came across the bridge. One carried a tall muscled man with jet black hair, the white streak on top distinguishing his identity. His gray cape swirled behind him, directing attention to his partner riding behind him. A fluffy-topped dirty blonde rode on a shorter horse behind him, his green suit collar whipping around his neck.

The king smiled to himself, leaving the windowsill and heading towards the staircase.

"Your majesty," an orange haired servant approached the king. "a knight and his esquire are here to see you."

"Yes, thank you, Coran. Please take me to them." King Alfor smiled as Coran nodded and lead him down a hallway to another set of stairs leading to an unused dining hall. Two figures stood at the head of a table, hands resting on their scabbards. They had been facing a large map that had been adhered to the wall, but when the king's boot steps echoed, the men's attention was drawn to him instead.

"Ah Takashi Shirogane, and Matt Holt, I assume." King Alfor reached out his hand towards the short dirty blonde. Matt seemed surprised, already halfway into a bow before quickly bobbing up and offering his own arm.

"You assume correctly, my lord." Matt gripped Alfor's arm and shook it twice. "Thank you for inviting us here."

"Thank you for coming so quickly. If you would, Coran here will show you to your room for the evening." Alfor directed their attention to the orange haired man who stood at the bottom of the staircase.

"Yes, of course, thank you again." Matt half bowed to the king again and strode towards the staircase. As the two disappeared, Alfor turned back towards the knight and grinned.

"Shiro!"

"Alfor." The king moved towards the knight and wrapped his arms around his shoulders tightly, Shiro hugging him tightly back. As they leaned back, Alfor looked all over the young man's face.

"My boy, it has been too long." Alfor released Shiro and moved to sit at the head of the table. "How have you been, the military life treating you well?"

"Actually, Matt and I have been going off on our own recently, checking up on villages along the outskirts of the kingdom. Some...skirmishes have broken out along the border. We've been trying to track down those behind them."

"Anyone captured?"

"No one yet. Whenever we get close, they always disappear over the northeastern border."

"The northeastern border you say," King Alfor grimaced and scratched his beard.

"Yes, my lord. I am aware of the history you have with the kingdom on the other side. Matt and I tried our very best to leave that side of the border undisturbed until we discussed the matter with you."

Alfor smiled. "This is why you are one of my best knights." He stood, pacing around the table. After a few moments, he directed a question to Shiro: "What do you believe would be our best strategy?"

"I think our strategy moving forward would be to assemble a team to help parole that area." Shiro stood and moved to the map, directing where the team would be operating. "I think that the citizens would feel safer, knowing there was a group keeping an eye out, as well as increase our chances of seizing those responsible."

"Brilliant plan, my boy." Alfor moved next to Shiro and patted his shoulder. "We'll work out the rest after dinner." He moved away from the map and towards the staircase.

"Oh, and you have someone who would like to greet you as well. Allura?" Alfor called up the staircase.

Shiro turned to look at the entrance. Long silver hair peeked through followed by a long flowing lavender dress. A radiant tanned face looked towards him, a slight blush on her cheeks. She bowed to her father as he exited before turning back to Shiro. He could only stand there in awe as he took her in.

"Well, long time, no see," Allura said as she smiled and stepped towards the soldier.

"Uh...yeah," he responded eloquently. "I really shouldn't be surprised you were spying on us."

"Honestly, after all the years we knew each other, I would have thought you would have already known." She giggled and rushed forward, wrapping her arms around his torso. He was surprised but quickly moved his around her shoulders.

"Well this is beyond weird," she said pulling back. "Last time, I was taller than you."

"I believe that we were determined to be the same height."

"Oh rubbish, Anabelle was practically a fan of yours. Of course, she was going to lean on your side."

"That's only because I didn't cause her trouble every time she came to visit."

Allura dramatically gasped. "I'm pretty sure that the crocheted mouse was your idea."

"Yes, but who was the one who stayed up two nights in a row to complete it before she finished your dress?"

"I-," Allura paused. "Alright I'll give you that one, but I still have others on you!" Shiro laughed as they walked out of the room and towards the garden to catch up.

 

 

 

~~~

 

 

 

It was night. A wild wind whipped against the windows, rattling the frames that held them. The air continued its hold onto its moisture until the clouds were ready to release theirs.

Matt had been walking through the hallways, exploring the castle he had never gotten the opportunity to until tonight. There were always too many people during the day, too many people looking at him with a question when he analyzed a tapestry or vase with a close eye. To be fair, he did look like he should be questioned, such as "Do you plan on taking those home with you?" But now, he could stare as long as he wanted at whatever he wanted, with only the occasional servant passing him.

By midnight, he made his was into the hall that held the royal bedrooms. In a sudden flash of lightning and burst of thunder, a scream carried through one of the closed doors. He drew his sword and threw open the door. With another flash, he saw the princess being dragged out the window by someone dressed in all black.

"Release the princess!" He demanded the stranger, who paused on the ledge. He nodded towards the ceiling and then directed his attention to Matt. Matt stood, confused, before looking up. A blackness moved from the ceiling, dropping towards him before he could speak again.

 

 

Shiro heard the scream of a woman followed by the yell of Matt. He jumped from his bed, grasping his scabbard off the table of his room before charging into the hallway. His room was at the end of the hallway so he moved towards the other end. Most of the rooms were empty, but he finally reached the king.

"My lord, are you alright?" Shiro asked, sword drawn and scabbard left somewhere back down the hall.

"I-I-I," the king stammered in his doorway. "I am fine, but-but Allura..."

Shiro needed to hear no more to move to her room farther down the hallway. Her door was pounding back and forth on the wall inside the room. Glass shards were strewn across the floor in front of the window. Sheets were off the bed, books off the shelves, and ropes hung over the window ledge. Shiro looked over the ledge, seeing a mess of straw far down below. A wagon was moving quickly across the bridge in front of the castle, the gate closing right behind it.

With a flash, he spotted silver flying in the back of the wagon. Allura. His heart sank as they moved faster away. The king entered the room, gasping at the broken window.

"King Alfor, I will require that two horses, as well as a week's worth of food, be prepared by morning. I will be riding out in the morning to follow them. And sire, I will get the princess back."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey you, yeah you!  
> Please leave any comments (literally any) if you have any tips, questions, or concerns. Also, so I know you read this, comment whether chocolate or vanilla ice cream is better. I know you all want to fight for your flavor.  
> Thanks, guys, see you next time!


	2. Call Me...Pidge

Pidge pivoted, she saw that three large men stood in a row not ten feet away. A fourth man appeared out of the darkness and stood near the exit, blocking off all possibility of escape. Frightened and looking around wildly, Pidge saw only one way out - and good luck getting pass their band of merry misfits.

"Oh quiznak," she whispered.

"Yeah, that sort of sums up what's left for you," said one of the thugs who stood larger than the rest. With a face marred by the battle scars he'd probably received in an untold number of fights, he added, "Got anything to say?"

Pidge started to shake once the men came closer. From the way they dressed - long black overcoats, black boots, and black shirts - she knew they were The Weblums. They were a group of punks who'd made their presence known a few months before with a series of violent acts against the homeless and the unlucky. If questioned, they called themselves street cleaners: those who organized to keep their streets clear of the human trash that littered them. But, they were mere thugs who enjoyed killing those in the wrong place at the wrong time.

Of course, all the king's men were busy with something else, probably with the horses and Humpty Dumpty. They claimed they were dealing with the problem. But obviously, they weren't too intent on fixing the problem. After all, the fewer beggars hanging around, the nicer their towns looked when an official came to visit.

The Weblums were very specific when it came to weapons. They left their bows, swords, and axes at home for safe keeping. Instead, they desired to try out their wooden clubs, scraps of metal, and chains.

"Guys, guys. Look, I was just trying to keep warm- "

"And we'll send you to a warmer place," interrupted the leader as a savage grin split his ugly face.

"Are you ready, boy?" The leader asked. He carried a metal bar, a sword before it had been shaped, and smacked it down against his palm. The sound echoed around the ally. From the way he held it, one could assume he knew how to use it in all the wrong ways.

"Actually, I was expecting a little more time here. Honestly, I feel like I still have more to explore." Pidge's eyes flitted around, trying to find anything she could use to fight back.

"We're the timekeepers here," thug number two said. He twisted a chain around his hands, snapping it in front of him.

"Get ready kid. If you want to pray, do it now," the third one added. His wooden club hanging by his side.

Allowing a final prayer was what set this gang apart. Word had spread that they always allowed their victims to say one last prayer before being ripped apart. Bending to one knee, Pidge made her voice quiet enough, so the men could only pick up on a few trace words. As she held her head down, she spotted it. A stray thin log dropped by whatever woodsman had come through here. It wasn't the best, but it would work.

While the thugs stood before her, Pidge snatched the log and swung, connecting with the leader's kneecap. He fell to the ground and howled, "You bastard!"

The other two stood by, shocked a victim was finally fighting back. Pidge took the chance to knock out the number two. The log simply had enough already, and splintered on impact, successfully taking care of the second one. But the third one still stood.

Pidge scooted around the crowd and ran out the alley entrance. Numbers three and four fell out of their trance, turned, and charged towards him.

"You're dead!" One screamed.

Not yet he wasn't. The cold breeze reawakened him, and she made it out of the alleyway and down a wider street. Strength wasn't her forte, but she could run, even faster with fear and desperation fueling her flight. She took one look back to see that the men were slowing down behind her and she laughed. 

"We will find you!" 

She charged forward, zigzagging through some shorter alleys and roads to be sure to lose them.

 

 

~~~

 

 

As she finally slowed down, she realized the real danger resided inside her house. She panted for a short bit before walking towards the front door. Bracing for impact, she slowly twisted the handle and pushed the door inwards. She thought she had made it, the lights being low, but as she slipped inside, the one candle in the kitchen was relit, and illuminated her mother's face.

"Where have you been?" Her mother questioned.

Pidge and her brother always assumed her mother's abilities reached beyond the physical plane and into a more psychological one. Whenever she was upset, her words came off more as small talk and less like a hurricane. But the tone behind them was simple: you will not lie to me.

Nevertheless, Pidge always tried. "I went out for a run."

"Really? Didn't you just have one this morning?"

"I was feeling extra...runny today, so I thought I should tire myself out with another one."

"Sure you were. I thought I told you not to chase after them."

"After who?" I continued to feign ignorance, hoping she'd give up.

"Katie-" I thanked every god when she was interrupted by a knock at the door. She sighed, standing and moving towards the front door. I watched as she took a deep breath in, standing up straight, before opening the door.

"Hello, can I- oh Shiro!" Pidge stopped mid-run towards her room. She pivoted and leaned against the wall in the kitchen, grabbing an apple off the table and taking a bite. 

"Good evening, Mrs. Holt."

"Please, come in. Would you like some tea?" Pidge's mom asked, then looked Shiro up and down. "Or perhaps something stronger?"

Shiro stood in the doorway, shoulders high from military training, but lacking any of the energy behind them. His mouth smiled but his eyes were trying not to cry. His helmet was clutched at his side as his finger ran along the edges. "Water would be great."

Mrs. Holt led Shiro into the kitchen. She picked up the ladle from a bucket on the counter and scooped water into the biggest cup she owned. As he sat at the table, Mrs. Holt placed the cup in front of him.

Shiro smiled at Pidge. "How's it going, Pidge?" 

Pidge couldn't help but grin back. Shiro was one of those special few who used her nickname. After all, he was there when she earned it. 

"Not too bad, just got back from a run."

"Ah, street crime fighting again, huh?"

Pidge's eyes flitted to her mom and back as she watched her angry eyes land on her.

"Uh, no no, just a run," Pidge fibbed. She chuckled and rubbed the back of her neck. Mom's totally going to kill me later, she thought. "What have you been up to?"

Shiro looked back into the cup before taking a long sip. When he set it down, he sighed and looked up at Mrs. Holt. "The princess has been taken."

"What?"

"Kidnappers broke into the castle two nights ago, smashing her window under the cover of a storm. Matt was patrolling at the time and heard the crash of her window. He entered her room to protect her but was knocked out and taken as well. They disappeared as the heavy rains fell and we weren't able to catch up to them."

Pidge let her hand with the apple fall. Her jaw dropped open. Her mother simply sat in her seat, staring at Shiro. 

"He's with Allura?"

"We believe so. He was in the same carriage as her when they rolled out."

"Do you know who has taken them?"

"We have some theories but are not completely sure. The Galra are our primary threat and have been making waves in some outer villages so we strongly believe it was them."

Mrs. Holt nodded. "So you're going after them? Tonight?"

"Yes, I am assembling a team as we head out there. I wanted to inform you of the situation."

"Can I come?" Pidge asked.

"No!" Her mom's eyes were filled with fire. "No, you can not."

"Why not? I want to help find Matt. I can help! I'm fast and good with small weapons and-"

"Katie, you are not allowed! I will not lose another!" Her eyes changed into tears. She put her head in her hands, quietly sobbing. Pidge stepped back before rushing to her mother's side. She wrapped her arms around her mom's shoulders, hugging her. 

"I'm sorry, I just..."

"I, I can't Katie. Your father, now Matt..." she placed one of her hands on Pidge's arm. "I can't lose you too."

"I know, but I need to do this. I will be strong, we'll be strong, and I can help Shiro." Pidge looked over to Shiro so smiled sadly at her. 

"I can't say it won't be dangerous, because it will, but as soon as this mission is over, Pidge will be back home. And she'll bring Matt. She's strong, brave, and creative which will add a welcome balance to the team."

Mrs. Holt settled down, patting Pidge's arm and wiping her eyes with a handkerchief. She looked up at Pidge with a bittersweet smile.

"I have to let you go. If I don't, you'll just sneak out." The Holts laughed. "Just be safe and bring him home, okay?"

 

 

~~~

 

 

 

A bag was packed, snacks were handed out to the other soldiers, and water pouches refilled. Hugs went around. Mrs. Holt cried, Shiro and Pidge consoled her. Eventually the group mounted their horses and left the small home. 

Pidge sat on her pony, happy and scared to be going on an official mission.

Two soldiers rode up on both sides of her.

"Well kid, you know out here you're going to have to roll with the punches, learn as you go," the one on the right said.

"Good thing I can do a mean somersault."

"There'll be danger at every turn, and you won't know who to trust."

"So not even you?" She cocked an eyebrow.

The two of them laughed. "So, what's your name kid?"

"Call me...Pidge."


	3. The Name's Lance

The deer stepped through the edge of the trees, in and out of the trunks. Its brown fur stood out from the bright green foliage. It paused intermittently, sniffing and listening, before continuing its path towards the gap between the forests. As it neared the gap, it increased speed to quickly slip through unnoticed.

Still, while in the middle of the gap, an arrow sliced through the air and into its heart.

Lance smiled to himself, breathing out deeply and lowering his bow. He swiftly jumped down the tree, branch by branch to the forest floor. Running along the edge of the forest gave him the thrill of another great shot, and delicious thoughts of the deer delicacies Hunk would cook later.

Reaching the deer, he squatted before it, checking to see if it truly was dead. Removing his arrow, he cleaned it on a couple nearby leaves before replacing it into the small quiver attached to his thigh. Finally, hoisting the deer over his shoulders, he trudged along the forest edge once again.

 

 

As he entered the tavern, Lance smiled. He loved the quiet of the forest, but the atmosphere of this place filled him with life. The music, a mix of flute and strings, sounded through the whole place. People were laughing, singing, drinking, and arguing. The smell of beer and food wafted around and always inspired an appetite. But Lance had a job: get that deer to the master chef.

Moving through the tables, he climbed behind the bar counter and entered the back kitchen. Two people were behind the counter, prepping foods. They danced around each other, preparing today's menu items. Hunk laid the meat. Shay scooped potatoes. Hunk placed the vegetables. Shay poured the gravy. The masterpiece complete, they picked it up together and put it on a tray. Shay carried it through the doors, waving to Lance as she did.

"Lance, is that tonight's delicacy I see over your shoulders?"

"Hopefully tonight and tomorrow."

"Well we have a group of soldiers passing through and I'm just hoping to make it through tonight."

"Soldiers? You mean knights?" 

Hunk sighed, resting his palms against the countertop. His shoulders tensed, then dropped. "Lance, you can't think that-" 

"Pssh, no, of course not." Lance gave a short chuckle. "I just think it'd be cool to talk to them."

"As long as that's all you do. I'll pay you if you wait tables since Cora's out with the baby."

Lance smiled, hanging up his cloak on the hook by the door. "You've got it."

 

Lance was a dancer weaving through the crowds. Like most nights in the village, the tavern was overflowing, and the addition of the knights and soldiers helped. Drinking songs were being played in a corner by a small band surrounded by tipsy singers and drunk slurrers. 

It was easy to spot the small pack of knights. The tall one with a scar across his nose and a slip of white hair, the short boyish one with shaggy brown hair and wire glasses, and finally the brooding one with long black hair. He was constantly scanning the room, watching every person who walked by. 

"Can I get you anything more to drink? or possibly to eat? We've got a nice venison stew brewing in the back."

The tall one smiled politely. "A bowl of stew actually sounds delicious right now."

"Make it two," the boyish one chimed.

"I'm fine," the brooding one seemed to avert his eyes from Lance's and kept them down on the table.

"You sure? Caught the deer myself this morning."

"Really? Do you use traps?" The tall one asked.

"Sometimes for small critters like hares, but I usually use my bow."

"Bow? How interesting. My name is Shiro by the way." He raised his arm out to Lance who shook it, astonished. A knight is shaking my hand right now. 

"I'm Pidge," said the boyish one. He just saluted Lance. "And that's Keith."

Lance turned to the last one. His purple eyes were focused on the swirls of people around them. His dark eyebrows turned down, mostly hidden behind his hair hanging over his forehead. His broad shoulders shouted fighter, his lean waist said speed. "Close combat, right?"

Keith turned towards Lance. "What?"

"You deal with mostly close combat fighting. Probably with knives or blades of some sort, judging by the cuts on your hands. But you can only run for a short distance before losing energy."

Keith's eyes widened. "How did you see all that?"

"Observation's easy, deducing is the tricky part."

"That, that was amazing." Keith didn't smile, but he also wasn't frowning anymore. Lance considered that a win. "Who are you?

"The name's Lance and I'll be getting you a bowl of stew." He winked at the boy and kept on moving.

 

 

"I could use an archer like you. Most of my knights are trained in short range combat, but a long-range weapon will be very useful especially for stealth."

"But my best friend is right here," he said, slinking an arm over Hunk's shoulder. "I won't leave his side for anything."

"I-I'm just a chef, I can't really battle or-or fight."

Shiro stood, looking at Hunk and gently nodding. "We could always use more than a decent cook out there too."

Hunk smiled softly. "Thanks."

"Plus, we can train you to use a battle ax. With your strength, I think it'll fit you well." Shiro nodded and smiled to himself. "Anyways, we leave at dawn so be prepared."

"Trust me," Lance smirked. "I was born ready."


End file.
